


Brain Drain

by Germindis



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Captivity, Dehumanization, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Underfell Sans, Voyeurism, meant to be read by absolute monstrous garbage only, obedience training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis
Summary: Underfell set on the surface. Human doctors have captured Sans and now keep him permanently drugged for the purpose of scientific study. Sans has gotten somewhat...accustomed to it.





	Brain Drain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/gifts).



> This is a contest prize for Ravvi, who drew a lovely rendition of [Pyrope/Sans nonconsensual bondage](https://ravvi-k.tumblr.com/post/164394484763/oh-mcleech-are-you-still-up). Additional thanks to Ravvi for the prompt for this short fic, because you are truly a monster kin to my heart.

 

Sans felt another pump of the fluid enter his soul and spread immediately through the network of magical veins that helped hold him together. It was fast-acting, that was for sure. He already felt himself getting dumber as it tingled down his extremities, making him useless.

The humans had decided that they weren’t going to risk taming a monster without the use of a sedative, and lucky for them, they’d managed to develop one with a magic base that wasn’t expelled as quickly from a monster’s system. For monsters like Sans, it was especially useful to them, because force-feeding a skeleton, or attempting to inject him with non-magic substances for that matter, was a bit of a complicated business.

An unfortunate side effect of the drug was that it made Sans feel fucking amazing.

As the human doctors gave him simple tasks to make sure he was obedient enough to be the subject of scientific study, Sans felt worries and responsibilities melt away from his mind. He was cushioned in a soft cocoon of safety and leisure, nothing to be concerned about but following instructions. Food tasted better. Touch felt better. Some of the doctors had taken to petting him or giving him little snacks as rewards when he obeyed quickly, seemed to be amused by how much Sans was made to enjoy the sensations. Sans still felt the indignity somewhere deep down, but it was fading the longer he was on the drug.

“Red, get up on the table.”

Sans did, using the foot stool as a leg up to the high examination bed. He hadn’t even registered annoyance at their pet name for him this time. He was getting worse. There hadn’t been any kind of conversation before they started drugging him, and they’d never actually bothered to ask if he had a name.

“Lie on your front.”

Sans rolled over so his back was exposed, and he felt gloved hands loosening the ties on the back of his smock. When the sides were lowered, he was basically lying naked in front of all of them. None of the humans had shown any signs of being particularly abashed by bare bones, though, so Sans had tried to forget about it each time.

Gentle fingers pressed down his spine, and Sans heard the usual gasps and murmurs of surprise out of the humans who were in the room for the first time, confusion at how Sans’s bones stayed together. Somebody always said ‘it’s magic’ and everybody always laughed. Sans supposed he’d laughed at his fair share of bad or repetitive jokes, but, having been born with bones held together by magic, and not knowing any other way they would be connected, the chorus of laughter always hit Sans with an eeriness, like he was surrounded by aliens laughing at the revelation that the chicken crossed the road to get to the other side.

As the latex brushed down from his thoracic vertebrae to his lumbar spine, though, Sans’s body gave an over-sensitive shudder of pleasure, and he hummed involuntarily into his arms crossed on the table in front of him, his eyes half closing. There was that chuckle from one of them that meant he’d amused them somehow. Another one spoke.

“Whoa. Do that again?”

The doctor touching Sans gave a short laugh. “Yes, he’s pretty docile. He’ll acquiesce to petting, and even though his bones are delicate, he seems to enjoy having them touched.” In demonstration, the hand stroked down again, squeezing a little with thumb and forefinger.

“Ah-h....mmm...” Sans moaned, pressing his face further into his arms.

“Hey, what’s that?” Another human pointed.

“Red, get on your back.”

Sans dopily turned over, his arms sliding out of the huge sleeves of the smock so he ended up naked on his spine this time. There was a moment of absolute silence, and then a burst of childish laughter from the surrounding professionals.

It took Sans’s slowed brain a bit too long to catch up that they were so tickled because they’d made his dick materialize totally erect from touching him.

“Bit excitable, isn’t he?”

“Get out your phone camera, we should be recording this.”

“Raises a lot of questions. Are there other flesh parts, just invisible until they’re stimulated?”

The shiny circle of a camera on one of the doctor’s phones was practically shoved in Sans’s face as the human began to narrate to it.

“Red here has been stimulated into showing arousal. His face shows signs of flush.”

A latex finger slid over his cheekbone.

“The same coloring as the genitals, suggesting there’s some sort of magic-base circulatory system that requires stimulus to become visible to the naked eye.”

The camera went down to point at Sans’s junk.

“The shape is almost human, but there’s no visible scrotum, only a phallus,” the hand lifted Sans’s dick with a clinical touch, gently feeling at the bone of his pelvis underneath. “Nothing there that can be felt, either. The phallus has a non-human placement, directly connected to the front of the pelvic bone, with no suggestion of invisible flesh or padding between…”

Sans was getting tired of them discussing it, and the handling did feel pretty good, despite the detachment. Maybe if they got him this far, they’d be amenable to making him cum, too. So when the hand was wrapped around his cock to take a better look, Sans humped into it a few times.

The hand was drawn away in surprise to another outburst of hearty laughter from all sides.

“He likes you.”

“That some kind of dominance behavior?”

“Don’t let him get too friendly with your leg or he’ll start thinking he can walk all over you.”  

Being denied touch was driving Sans crazier than the running commentary. He lifted his hips to the empty air, giving a low whine. If they really wanted him to beg, he would. They couldn’t just get him started and let him sit there needy while they took pictures.

One of the doctors from the back spoke.

“Probably shouldn’t encourage him to act like that.”

“If you’re uncomfortable with natural processes, the door is right behind you,” the doctor right next to Sans said calmly, going back to holding Sans’s cock to take pictures at different angles.

He wasn’t going to help Sans along.

Fuck it.

Sans reached down between his legs and started stroking, completely abandoning any idea of dignity or constraint. What did it matter?

The doctor let go his grip on Sans, but kept the camera on him, presumably recording Sans playing with himself. The doctor indicated one of the humans next to him.

“If there’s any ejaculate, we need to be collecting it to study.”

The other human quickly fetched a sample jar and held it under the tip of Sans’s cock. As if he was going to cum that fast.

Some precum was already dribbling into the glass, though. Sans wasn’t exactly sure how he was staying hard and ready through this, but he did wish at least one of them would keep touching him instead of watching him finish like this.

Sans found himself entering a lonely kind of fantasy where the scratchy sound of note-taking and the curious whispered observations fell away, and he imagined that this tall group of imposing figures had purposefully gotten him horny and then denied him pleasure, ordered him to get himself off in front of them. The angle of voyeurism turned out to be titillating enough to push Sans the rest of the way, the idea burning through him so hot that it wasn’t long before he was jerking into his hand unevenly, his cock spilling out cum.

The human holding the collecting jar made a noise of disgust when some of the ejaculate hit his wrist right above the latex glove, dripping over his skin. He nearly dropped the jar, and after he put it down safely, he practically ran to the sink to rip the gloves off and smother his skin in soapy water.

While Sans came down from his orgasm, the afterglow was spoiled by the washing human’s colleagues taunting him, teasing that he was pregnant with a monster now, that it was going to burst out of his arm at dinner. When the human started up shouting in paranoid alarm, insisting on getting the spot examined, the taunting died off and he was escorted out of the room with a few reassuring fellows by his side.

Sans wished he had anyone that reassuring for him right now. Someone who acknowledged what he was afraid of even if it was stupid. Just a little validation to remember he had a brain and it could think. Someone who would fucking touch him without gloves on.

What he got was the feel of latex rubbing over his skull as his head was stroked, as if in approval. Then the hand froze, and the human stared down at him.

He was looking Sans in the eye for once. Did he actually see something there? Sans didn’t think he’d ever tried to engage Sans in honest to God conversation. Suddenly the anticipation of it happening for the first time as the human’s mouth opened filled Sans with something like excitement, something that broke through the numb stupidity of the constant drugs and made Sans realize that he might have real feelings for these humans, buried underneath. They weren’t malevolent, after all. And he’d been here long enough, heard enough of their conversation with each other to get to know them, almost like friends.

“I’ve never seen him do that before,” the human said, pushing a pin into Sans’s welling hopes and making them wither without air as he spoke literally over Sans’s head, to the human next to him. “Get me another one of those.”

The human retrieved another collection jar and held it to the side of Sans’s face, under his socket, the trail of wetness steadily dripping in and clouding the bottom. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me futzing about, and more of my work on my tumblr: [ **[McLeech's tumblr adventures](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/)** ]


End file.
